The Long Journey
by miss37
Summary: Josh Randall brings in an outlaw, only to find another poster from the sheriff of Virginia City. But before he gets to that one, he takes a simple job...or is it? His most difficult challenge will be when he starts after Jeremy Stanton who is wanted dead or alive.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you will send me reviews. I like writing westerns and have recently discovered this one. It's great. :)**

He rode into Virginia City, Nevada on his black Roan horse after a long journey looking for an outlaw. He had been in this town a few times in his time as a bounty hunter. The sheriff here was one of a few who did not see Josh Randall as a menace or a threat. Most sheriff's and Marshalls saw him as a vigilante, but some saw him as a public servant. He usually tried to bring his captives in alive, but that was not always possible.

Josh Randall was a man of few words but he carried a .40 caliber Winchester Carbine rifle that spoke for him if he did not want to talk. It was no ordinary Carbine. It had a sawed-off barrel and a stock modified to his specifications, and he carried it on a special holster that had bullets on it. It was the power of a lever-action rifle in a "pistol"…of sorts. He had made that rifle and holster himself. At one time, he had been an ordinary gunsmith…until a murderous, thieving outlaw came into town and killed his father for the small amount of cash he had in his safe, and his mother had been a casualty.

Josh had set out as a bounty hunter then, and his first priority had been finding the man who had killed his parents…but he was yet to find him. He supposed that was why he kept roaming the country looking for those who broke the law. He had always liked guns and was good with them but he had never taken one up against another person…until he felt he had to. After that, he made it his business to bring lowlifes to justice by becoming a bounty hunter and just hoped that someday, he would run up on the man who had changed his life forever.

Today, he was bringing in a man for murder and robbery. He had chased him all the way to Denver, Colorado, but he had managed to take him alive and had managed to get him all the way back to Virginia City. Josh got down from his horse and tied him to the hitch rail. "Get down from there, Hester," he said to his prisoner who was sitting on a brown horse. "And don't make any sudden moves. I'm not going to spend anymore time on you."

Hester got down from his horse with the handcuffs on. "I'd be crazy to try anything but when my brothers get here, they won't hesitate," he said.

"Get on in there."

They went into the sheriff's office where Sheriff Dodds was sitting at his desk. "Well, Josh, I see you got him," Dodds said as he stood up.

"Yep," Josh replied. "I want to get my money and get out of here."

"You'll get it."

Josh took the cuffs off Hester and the sheriff put him in the jail cell. "My brothers'll be coming!" Hester said. "You'll be sorry! Especially you, Randall!"

"Shut up," Dodds said and closed the door to the cell block. "You think there's any truth to that?" he asked.

"Don't know," Josh said. "But he's been threatening it for a while now."

"I hated these characters who think they can go around doing whatever they want."

"Well, that's where we come in."

The sheriff wrote out a voucher for Josh's money. "Thanks, Frank," Josh said.

"You seen the new posters?"

"No. Can't say I have."

Dodds got the poster from his desk and gave it to Josh. He looked at the poster:

**Wanted**

**Dead or Alive**

**For Robbery and Murder **

**Jeremy Stanton**

**Reward $1000**

Josh looked at Dodds. "Another one you're wanting brought back?" he asked.

"No, he's wanted in Carson City. They say he headed north after he robbed that bank and that's some rough country up there. It's thought that he will show up in Topeka. That's where he's from. His mother lives there and they think he probably stole that money to take care of her, but he shot that teller because he pulled a gun on him."

Josh knew how rough that country was up there in Nevada and Utah. He had been through it before. It was miles and miles of nothing. "A thousand dollars, huh?"

"Yep."

Josh folded the wanted poster and put it in his hat. "See you around, Sheriff."

Josh walked outside. He definitely had to stock up before he went off on a trip like that. He took his horse to the livery stable to get him fed and watered good, and then he went over to the restaurant to get his own self fed good. "Molly's Restaurant". The place smelled good with the food cooking. Josh sat down at a table and ordered the special of the day. He sipped his coffee and then a man came over to him. "Are you Josh Randall?" he asked.

"Yep."

"You're a bounty hunter?"

"Yep."

"I'd like to talk to you if you have time."

"I've got as much time as it takes me to eat this meal."

The man sat down. "I was wondering if you could find someone for me," he said.

Josh looked at the man who looked like he was one of those nervous types. He wore gold-rimmed glasses over blue eyes and was skinny and had thinning, brown hair. "Who do you want me to find?"

"My wife."

"Your wife? Well, why don't you know where she is?"

"Because she ran off with another man; some tall, young man who sweet-talked her into it."

"How long has she been gone?"

"Two days. I'll pay you to find her."

"Well, don't you think she'll run off again?"

"Oh, I don't want her back. I just want her back here so we can get a divorce and I can get my ring back. She was a mail-order bride, pretty as a peach on the outside but a heart-breaker within. Why I married her, I'll never know."

Josh just stared at the man a moment. "I don't usually search for runaway brides," he said.

"I'll pay you five-hundred dollars if you'll do this for me."

Josh was silent a moment. That was a lot of money. "Five-hundred, huh?"

"Yes." The man took the money out and laid it on the table. "I hear you're an honest man. I'll pay you in advance."

"And what if I can't find her?"

"Oh, I don't think that will be a problem. This sweet-talking card shark has a reputation over in Reno."

"Oh. Well, I was getting ready to go after someone else. The longer I wait, the further away he gets."

"And mine isn't important enough?"

"I didn't say that now."

"My money's as good as the next man."

"Yeah, sure is."

The waitress brought Josh's meal and set it on the table. "Please, Mister Randall, all you have to do is find her for me," the man said.

Josh looked at him. "Okay, I'll try, but I'm not going any further than Reno," he said.

"Fine. If you can't find her, just keep the money."

"How about you give me half now and the other half when I bring her in? Then you won't be out so much if I don't bring her back."

"If that's how you want to do it."

"I would feel better about it. What's the man's name?"

"Pete Franklin, and her name is Penny Bates. I'm George Bates."

"Okay, Mister Bates. I'll try to find her."

"Thank you."

The man left the restaurant. Josh picked the money up off the table and put it in his pocket. Now, he was chasing a runaway bride. He could not say it was the worst job he ever had. It was certainly not worse than the time he was chasing that sheep all over the country side. Everyone in town knew about it and he was the laughing stock of the whole town. He had been ribbed about that for months. He hoped they would not find out he was chasing a runaway bride but he figured it was likely they would. When one had a reputation and everyone knew them, news traveled fast. He just hoped it would not take long for him to find this woman. He did not want to spend a lot of time chasing after a woman who ran off from her husband.


	2. Chapter 2

When Josh was done eating, he went to the general store and bought some supplies, not what he would need to go off after Jeremy Stanton but enough to go to Reno. Reno was not all that far from Virginia City, but it was a growing town for gamblers. Josh liked playing a game of poker himself sometimes. He was in Reno by that evening, and still wondering how he was going to convince this woman to go back to Virginia City to get a divorce. Then again, maybe she wanted one.

Josh rode down the street as everyone looked to see who it was. They could all see his blond hair even with that hat on, and those hard blue eyes that shined above a blue shirt. They knew who this man was. He had been there before.

Josh put his horse in the stable and then headed over to the saloon, but as he passed by the Marshall's office, the Marshall came out. "Josh Randall," he said. "What are you doing in town again?"

"Looking for somebody," Josh replied.

"Just make sure you don't cause a shootout on these streets this time."

"I don't intend to do any shooting."

"Then why are you wearing that gun? That thing just asks for trouble."

"I haven't heard it say anything."

The Marshall glared at him. "You just keep it in the holster or maybe I'll let you sit in jail a while," he said.

"Yes, sir, as long as everybody else's stays in their holsters too."

Josh walked on. He knew what people thought of bounty hunters and he supposed a lot of bounty hunters lived up to that reputation. They usually brought their bounty in dead, but he was not the typical bounty hunter and would never be caught committing murder.

He arrived at the saloon and walked in through the batwing doors. Everyone looked up to see who had come in. Josh always felt like a spectacle when he walked into a saloon. He went over to the bar and ordered a drink. "Hey, you seen a man named Pete Franklin?" Josh asked.

"What if I have?" the bartender asked.

"Come on. Why has everybody got such a bad attitude toward me?"

"You should know why after your last visit to this town. You shot up half the town chasing that outlaw."

"Would you rather he would have robbed your bank and killed someone?"

"Who knows whether he would have done that or not?"

"Look, Franklin's not a criminal unless you call wife-stealing a crime. He ran off with some man's wife and he wants her to come back to Virginia City to get a divorce."

The bartender stared at Josh with a skeptical look. "Are you kidding?"

"Nope."

"Well, you'll probably find Franklin over there playing poker."

Josh looked around at the poker tables…and there were about four. "Thanks," he said.

"Remember what I said," the bartender said. "No shooting."

Josh nodded and went on over to one of the poker tables. He thought maybe he should look for Penny instead of looking for Franklin but he supposed Franklin might be able to tell him where she was. He walked up to the poker table and asked, "Any of you folks know where Pete Franklin is?"

One of the men from the next table looked up. "I'm Pete Franklin," he said. "Who wants to know?"

Josh walked over there. "I'm Josh Randall. I understand you came here with a woman named Penny Bates."

"What's it to you?"

"Well, she's married."

"Married? To that string bean?"

"Uh, can we talk about this in private?"

Franklin stared at Josh a moment but then he got up. "I'll be back, fellas."

He walked over away from the others to talk to Josh. "He wants her to come back to Virginia City to get a divorce," Josh said.

"Ha! He can have her back for all I care," Pete replied. "That woman does nothing but complain about the heat, about the trail, the dust and everything else about the west. Why doesn't he take her back to the East where she came from?"

"Where is she?"

"Over in the hotel probably soaking her feet in water."

"Thanks."

Josh pushed his hat back and scratched his head as he walked out of the saloon. How did he always get in these weird situations? He walked over to the hotel and went inside. There was a man at the desk. "What room is Penny Bates in?" Josh asked.

"Why do you want to know?" the man asked.

"Because I need to talk to her."

"Room three. I hope you're here to take her out of here."

"Why?"

"She acts like she's a princess sitting on her throne and we're all her servants."

"Well, maybe I can convince her to go back to her husband."

Josh went up the stairs wondering what to expect when he found this woman. How would he ever get her back to Virginia City? He knocked on the door. "Come in!" the woman said.

Josh turned the knob and looked in the door. There was a woman sitting in a chair in the room with her feet in a pan of water and was fanning with one of those fancy fans. "Well, come on in!" she said.

"Are you Penny Bates?" Josh asked.

"I am. And just who are you?"

"My name's Josh Randall. Your husband sent me to…"

"Oh, that pip squeak! He sent you to bring me back to Virginia City?"

"Yes, Ma'am. He wants you to…"

"Well, I'm not staying in this oven! You can tell him that I'm going back East and if he wants me, he will have to come with me!"

Josh scowled at that. "You mean if he would move back East, you would stay with him?" he asked.

"I would."

"Why don't you come back to Virginia City and tell him that?"

"I'm not going on a horse!"

"No, Ma'am, we'll go on the stage."

"Fine. Just get me out of here!"

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll go down and get us on the next stage and you get ready to go."

Josh went out of that room. He thought maybe this would be the easiest 500 dollars he had ever made. He went to the stage station and found out when the next stage was leaving. It was about an hour before the next one left for Virginia City. Josh was glad of that. He could get this over with and then go on after his bigger prey. He got his horse out of the stable and met Penny Bates at the hotel. He took her bag over to the stage station just as the stage was pulling in. She was not the only one boarding the stage…there were two others, and they were both females too. Josh thought he wanted to ride on the top with the driver or ride his own horse.

Soon, the driver came out with the strong box. "You're carrying valuables on this stage?" Josh asked.

"Yeah," the driver, Harvey, answered and looked at Josh. "You're Josh Randall, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe we'll make it to Virginia City then."

"I guess I'll ride shotgun."

Josh climbed up on top of the stage and so did Harvey. "You ready to go?" Harvey asked.

"Sure," Josh replied.

"It's gonna be a bumpy ride. That's sure some cargo we've got back there."

"You mean those women?"

"Yeah."

"They'll be alright."

Josh knew what he meant when he said it was a bumpy ride by the time they got a mile down the road. "Are you just trying to hit all the potholes?" he asked.

"Sure, that's the joy of the ride," Harvey replied.

By the time they got to Virginia City, Josh thought every bone in his body had been jolted, and the women in the stage were none too happy either. "Well, it wasn't my fault," he said as they were fussing about it.

"You're the one who brought me back here," Penny declared. "Where is George?"

"Don't worry. We'll find him."

It did not take long to find George because he came to the stage station when he heard the stage was there. "How could you just run off like that?" he asked.

"I wanted out of this town," Penny said. "And I wound up in a worse one."

Josh held out his hand to George. "The rest of the money?" he said. "There she is."

George gave him the money. "Thank you, Mister Randall."

Josh walked away from them and untied his horse from the back of the stage. At least he had some money to help him on his journey now. He had to get moving after Jeremy Stanton now. He went to the livery stable and rented a packhorse since it would take him several days to get where he was going. When he had the horse, he went to the General Store to buy supplies.

Josh did not see two men standing across the road. "Isn't that Josh Randall?" one of them, Frank, asked.

"Sure is," the other, Pete, replied. "I'd like to put that guy out of his misery."

"That makes two of us. I wonder where he's going."

"Well, it must be a long way since he's got a packhorse."

"Probably going out after another bounty."

"He has a bounty on his own head."

Frank looked at him. "He has a price on his head?" he asked. "How much?"

"Two thousand," Pete said.

"Two thousand? Every bounty hunter in the West'll be looking for him."

"Yeah. That's why we need to get him first."

"How?" Frank asked.

"If he's going out on a trip, he's going alone. That'll be as good a time as any."

"Take him by surprise. That's probably the only way to get that one."

"I want his gun."

"You can have it if we get him."

Josh got all his supplies for a long trip and went out to pack them on the packhorse. He knew it was going to be a long, hot trip across that area of country. He wanted to have plenty of water for himself and the horses because that was also scarce out there where he was going.

When he had the horse packed, Josh led the horses over to the sheriff's office and went inside. "Anymore word on Jeremy Stanton?" he asked.

"I just got something in," Sheriff Dodds said. He looked through the papers he had on his desk. "Here it is. Just got in a wire from the sheriff over in Spring Creek. He was spotted there and got in a shoot-out with a man. I think it's safe to say, he's headed for the Dakotas."

Josh nodded. "I guess I'm gonna be gone for a while this time," he said.

"You would be better off to turn him in over there somewhere. He's wanted all over and besides that, he's probably going to be wanted in the Dakotas before he gets where he's going."

"Much obliged, Sheriff."

Josh put his brown hat back on and went outside to his horses. "Well, here we go, boy," he said and climbed into the saddle. He walked the horses out of town and set off toward Spring Creek.

Pete and Frank set out not long after Josh had set out. They would wait for their opportunity to take him. He would never make it to Spring Creek. They had overheard his conversation with the sheriff since they were standing outside the window. They would take their best opportunity along the trail when Randall got out away from towns and where no one would ever find him.


	3. Chapter 3

Josh stopped his horse and climbed down as it was dark now and he wanted to make camp. He stripped the saddle off his horse and then started building a fire. It was a chilly evening but the fire was nice and warm enough to break some of the chill. He took out his coffee pot and pan and cooked some stew he had from a can and then lay on his bedroll sipping the coffee. Everything was silent where he was. He supposed there was not much out there since there were few trees. This area was mostly just scrub brush and rocks, along with sand. He knew it was going to get much hotter before he got out of this wilderness because it was mostly desert.

When he was done with his coffee, he covered up with his blanket and pulled his hat down over his eyes as he had a habit of doing, but his gun was within reaching distance. Even though it was burning hot in the desert during the day, it could be quite cold at night but he liked the coolness.

Pete and Frank were also camping not a very long way from Josh, but they had chosen some rocks to build a fire among them. That way, Josh would not see the light of the fire. The light of a fire could look like a star out there on the desert in the total darkness. "When are we going to catch up with him?" Pete asked.

"Maybe tomorrow night," Frank replied. "We want him to be far enough from town."

"I hope we're not going to spend too much time in this desert. Burning up during the day and freezing at night."

"Stop complaining. We can't take him in a town so out here is the best place. He won't be expecting anyone to bother him out here."

"I think he's always wary. He hasn't lived this long as a bounty hunter by being careless."

Frank lay there thinking of how they could ambush Josh Randall without getting shot. It would not be easy. Josh slept like a fly and he did not trust many people when he was out on the trail. He was very dangerous with that rifle he carried. Frank supposed it was how Randall was so successful at his profession and how he had stayed alive all this time.

Pete did not care much about how they did it, he just wanted to get at Josh because he had chased him once for a petty theft. He had not been able to shake that guy. He was relentless. Pete thought he was like one of those animals that just followed its prey until it was in a corner and then pounced.

The next morning, Josh ate breakfast and set out before the sun got up far above the horizon. It was going to be hot out there and the sooner he got started the better. He could make some good time while it was cool and then slow down when the sun got too hot. His horse was frisky this morning and ready to run so he had no trouble getting started. As the sun got up, it got hotter out there on the open desert. The scrub brush rustled in the wind that constantly blew across the desert. Josh was not sure it sounded like rustling…it was more like rubbing together. Those prickly thorns and rough wooded plants just made different sounds than leaves rustling on trees. There were even birds that lived out there in the desert such as a Cactus Wren. He even saw a lizard scurry across his trail. He supposed there was something to live everywhere.

Soon, the sun got so hot, Josh had to stop under a rocky outcropping that gave a little shade. He got the horses under it and gave them both some water and then he drank some as well. He sat down beside the rock wall and wiped sweat off his forehead and face. At least he did not feel wet all over since there was not much humidity in the desert.

Josh dozed in the heat until his horse made a sound. He looked at the horse and then looked out across the desert, but he did not see anything in the dancing heat waves. He leaned against the rock wall again but he listened and stayed alert. Then he heard it…it sounded like a boot hitting rock or sand. Josh had his gun belt on and he moved his hand down to it. Why would anyone be sneaking up on him out here? He hardly ever met anyone in this desert, and if he did, they had the same goal he did: to get out of it. He waited to see what would happen, and was glad that it was daylight…he thought. With the glare of the sun, it made everything almost blinding out there out of the shade.

Pete was coming around one side of the outcropping and Frank was climbing his way around to the other side so they could try to get the jump on Josh Randall. So far, he had not moved that they had seen, but they could not see him now as they were trying to get into their positions. Pete finally reached the right side of the outcropping…or at least to Josh's right, and Frank was on the left.

Frank suddenly came around the side of the outcropping, and Josh Randall sprang into action with the speed of a viper. He was up and had his rifle out almost the instant that Frank appeared. Frank froze in place as he looked at the muzzle of that rifle, knowing that he had been a heartbeat from being dead.

"You better start talking," Josh said. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Frank looked into those cold blue eyes. "I'm Frank Colburn," he said hoping he could keep Randall distracted long enough for Pete to get around there and take him by surprise.

"What you sneaking up on me for?"

"I wasn't sneaking up on you. I thought this would be a shade and I was looking for a place out of the sun."

Josh stared at him not knowing if that was true or not. "You should be more careful coming up on a fellow."

Josh started to lower his weapon, but then he heard something behind him, but before he could whirl around, something struck him on the back of the head. He fell to the ground and did not know when they took the gun from his hand.

When Josh woke up, he was lying on his back. He heard the familiar sound of the hammer of a gun being cocked. He looked to see two men sitting beside his fire and one of them was that Frank Colburn and he was the one with the gun in his hand. Josh also noticed that the other man had his rifle.

"Just don't make any sudden moves, Randall," Frank said.

Josh sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "What are you doing this for?" he asked.

"Well, you've got a big bounty on your head in case you didn't know, and he wants you alive if at all possible."

"Who?"

"Mike Flanigan."

Josh frowned as he knew who that was. That man had always blamed him for his son's death but his son had drawn on him and he had no choice but to draw his own weapon or the man would have killed him. Mr. Flanigan never would accept the fact that his son drew on someone. He believed that he was ambushed and that Josh had killed him because he was jealous of Elisha, Mark Flanigan's girlfriend. Josh had not even known that girl but there had been talk around that town that she had been seeing him and naturally, people had believed it.

"You know that I didn't ambush Mark Flanigan," Josh said.

"I don't know any such thing," Frank replied. "You're a bounty hunter like all the rest of us."

"No not like all the rest of you. I usually bring my prisoners in alive."

"Just so you can make the rest of us look bad. You collect bounty on people just like we do."

"But I try to bring them to justice. Some of you are nothing but murders covering it up calling yourselves bounty hunters."

Frank stared at Josh a moment aiming the gun at him. "You'll pay for that, Randall," he said. "You just don't know what I have in store for you."

"Can I at least have some coffee and some of my food?"

"What for?"

"Maybe for this headache you caused?"

Frank looked at Pete. "You think we ought to let him have any?" Frank asked.

"Why not?" Pete asked. "No need to let it go to waste."

They got Josh up and cuffed him to his saddle and then gave him something to eat and some coffee. Then they just sat there and stared at him. Josh did not know how he was going to get out of this situation. He had been in a lot of situations and just waited for his opportunity to change the situation. It was not always easy either. He started eating holding the plate with his cuffed hand and using the fork with the other. He thought they were very worried about him since they thought they had to keep him cuffed.

When they were ready, Pete and Frank saddled their horses and then saddled Josh's horse, but they did not put him in the saddle. Instead, they looped a rope around his arms and chest and then tied his hands together. "What are you doing?" Josh asked.

"You're gonna walk," Frank said. "That way, you'll be too tired to cause any trouble."

"Why can't I ride? My horse is saddled."

"You heard me."

Josh knew this was going to be a long, hard journey. It was hot on that desert and he wondered if he would make it if he had to talk the whole way. Pete hung Josh's canteen around his neck. "At least you'll have water," he said.

"Thanks," Josh said, not sounding very thankful at all.

"Who told you to give him water?" Frank asked.

"He can't walk if he is dehydrated," Pete said.

"Come on. Let's get going and get out of this desert."

They turned toward the West, which was away from where Josh had been heading. He had no choice but to walk and follow them. If he did not walk, they would drag him, he was sure. As they moved across the desert, Josh found it very unpleasant. Those thorns and briars grabbed at his jeans and some of the time they caught hold and tore holes in his jeans. He almost stumbled those times but he managed to keep his footing. He certainly did not want to be dragged through that horror of needles.

Josh started getting hot and he could feel sweat all over him, and he could not drink water unless they stopped because he was stumbling and being practically dragged. He could see them drinking water as they rode, and he thought they were deliberately trying to torture him in that way…knowing that he had water within reach and could not get it.

Josh finally stumbled and almost fell to his knees. "Stop!" he yelled. "Stop!"

Pete and Frank looked around at him. "What's the matter?" Frank asked. "You getting tired?"

"I need some water!"

"You've got the canteen."

Josh was just about to get mad. He knew they knew he could not get any water but he had to keep walking. He had no choice. He was beginning to wonder if he would make it across this desert. How long would it take? He certainly could not see any end to it yet. He could see mountains in the distance. Maybe that was the end of it…he hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time they stopped, Josh was exhausted. He fell to the ground wishing he could get some water but he just did not have the strength. "Hey, Flanigan wants him alive," Pete said.

"Well, get him into the cave," Frank replied.

They got Josh up and got him into the cave they had found for shelter. It was a shallow cave but it was enough to get inside and out of the outside. They tied the rope to a rock and Josh lay on the ground, not knowing what was going on after a while.

"You better not kill him," Pete said. "Flanigan was very clear about that."

"Shut up," Frank said. "He's still breathing, isn't he?"

"For now. If you drag him all the way across this desert, he might not be."

"Give him some water then."

Pete got over to Josh and shook him to wake him up. "Get up and drink some water," he said.

Josh opened his eyes and struggled to sit up since his hands were tied in front of him. Pete pushed him up and then gave him the canteen. He drank in gulps and felt the water going down his parched throat. "Hey, you can't drink it all," Pete said and took the canteen away, spilling a few drops on Josh's shirt and hands.

Josh stared at him. "What do you think you're accomplishing by torturing me this way?" he asked.

"Shut up."

Pete went back over to the fire and Josh lay back down. He felt a little better now that he had some water. He hoped he would get a chance to get out of this before he got to Mike Flanigan's house. Right now, he had to have rest.

Frank stared at Josh as he drank some coffee. "He's dangerous even tied up," he said.

"He can't do anything tied up like that," Pete replied. "And besides that, he's exhausted."

"I've heard he can get out of any situation."

"Are you saying you're scared of him?"

"No! I'm not saying I'm scared of him! We have to watch him or we can wind up with a bullet in our chest! He always manages to come out alive."

"I don't think any man can fight when he's tied up like that and exhausted."

"Who knows if he's really exhausted? He's a sly fox."

"Wouldn't you be exhausted if you had just walked that far across a desert?" Pete asked.

Frank frowned. He supposed he would be. "I guess you're right."

Josh was definitely exhausted, but he was not completely asleep. He could hear what they were saying. He supposed he should be flattered that they thought he could get out of this situation. He thought he might have to wait until they got where they were going but he wondered what was waiting there for him. Would Flanigan kill him? Or would he torture him? Or both? Either way, he knew this was not going to be pleasant.

Soon, it was dark and Pete and Frank were asleep. Josh was half asleep but he was watching them. They were both sleeping with their guns very close. He had to just get some rest because tomorrow would be a very long day. He looked out the entrance of the cave and could see all the way to the horizon with the stars and the moon. There was nothing out there for miles and miles except scrub brush and cacti and sand. He saw no way out of this and he thought even if he did, he was too exhausted to try anything.

The next morning, Pete and Frank were up early. They made coffee and even gave Josh a cup. He sat there and sipped it while he watched them. His muscles ached from all that walking the day before. He dreaded this day. He had never dreaded anything as bad as he dreaded this. "Why don't you let me go?" he asked.

Pete and Frank stared at him a moment as though he were an alien. "Are you kidding?" Frank asked. "You're worth a lot of money."

"For what? So somebody can kill me?"

"Who knows what he's going to do to you?"

"I'm sure it's not going to be anything pleasant."

Frank looked at Pete. "I think he's getting scared," Frank said.

"I'd be scared too," Pete replied. "That Mike Flanigan is a mean one when someone messes with him or his family."

"I didn't do anything to him!" Josh declared. "All those rumors that went around, they were untrue! I never had anything to do with that girl! I don't even know her."

"That's not up to us. We're just taking you in for the money."

Josh wished he could talk some sense into these people. "Do you want to see an innocent man die?" he asked.

"You're not so innocent, Randall."

Josh frowned. He knew he was getting nowhere with these two. He would just have to do something when he got the chance.

When they finished their breakfast, they mounted up and tied Josh to the horse like the day before. He walked, glad that the sun was not up completely yet. He knew it was coming though and he would be suffering. He looked around him, wishing there were some way to get away from them. He tried to wiggle his hands in the rope but it was impossible with him being pulled by it. It seemed to get tighter all the time.

Finally, Josh just could not walk anymore and he fell. As he was being dragged across the hot sand, he could feel the thorns and prickles grabbing at his clothes. They did not drag him far before they stopped. "Put him on the horse, Frank," Pete said. "I want out of this desert and if he's on his horse we can get out faster!"

"Might as well," Frank replied. "He's plumb tuckered out."

They got Josh up and put him on his horse. He almost fell off but they tied him to the pummel of the saddle. "Can't I have some water?" he asked.

Pete got the canteen and gave him some water. He glared at Frank. "We won't get anything for all this if you kill him!" he said.

"Oh shut up! I was just trying to keep him under control."

"Under control, my eye!"

Josh just lay over on the saddle as they started moving on. He could feel the heat of the sun on his back but at least he was not walking. The next thing he knew, they were stopping again. He thought he could not stand up as they got him down from the saddle, and he would have fallen if they had not been holding him.

Pete was still angry at Frank. "You're just causing us more work out here in this desert!" he said.

"We'll be out of it by tomorrow!" Frank said. "Why don't you stop complaining! I'll bet you won't be complaining when you get that money!"

"Yeah, you're right, and I hope I never see you again!"

Pete got Josh over to a place in the rocks out of the sun and gave him some water. Pete wanted that money, but he had no desire to torture someone like this. "I'll bring you some grub when it's ready," he said.

Josh just stared at him. "Why don't you let me go?" he asked.

"Can't."

Josh sat there while they made camp. He still had not figured out a way out of this situation but he had been sleeping most of the day. He felt like he had no strength to do anything else. He knew if he did escape, he might be in a worse situation because then they would be chasing him, and he had no strength.

When the grub was ready, Pete brought some to Josh. "Why are you caring for him so much!" Frank asked.

Pete glared at him. "I don't like torturing somebody!" he said. "If you want to kill him, just kill him, don't make him suffer any more."

"You're getting' soft."

"No I'm not. He's never done anything to us."

"Except make us look bad!" Frank declared. "Goody two shoes. He has no business being a bounty hunter. He should be a sheriff or a marshall."

Josh was lying down, definitely dozing, but he could hear what they were talking about. He thought maybe he could get Pete on his side if he tried. Pete was determined to have that money though…but there had to be a way out.

When they were done eating, they tied Josh on the horse again and headed out. He realized they were moving at a faster pace now. He thought maybe they were getting tired of the desert too. He thought he would rather be out here than at Mike Flanigan's place, but every step took him closer to it.

Josh looked at the rope on his hands. It was tied tightly and attached to the pummel. He tried to move his hands as he looked to make sure they were not watching him. He shifted his hands slowly so as not to grab their attention with any sudden movements. He did not know what he would do if he got loose but he supposed he would think about that when and if it happened. He kept moving his hands trying to loosen the ropes on them. He finally got his right hand looser. The rope at the wrist was moving up further.

Suddenly, Frank looked around and Josh lowered his head as though he were still slumping in the saddle. However, he kept his eyes on Frank without him knowing it. Josh thought Frank looked suspicious but he turned around and kept going. Josh waited a moment and then he started wiggling his hand again. He finally got his right hand almost out. He did not want to get it out completely or they would be sure to notice. Now, his left hand was almost free too because his right hand was not pulling the ropes anymore. He only had to wait for his opportunity which would most likely have to come when they stopped again.

Josh just rested until he heard them saying "Whoa", and he knew they were stopping again. He thought about how he wanted to do this as he watched Frank and Pete get down from the horses. He knew Frank was the most dangerous one and he would have to get him first…not to say that Pete was not dangerous. Josh knew he would shoot him dead right there, money or no money.

They took themselves a long drink from water that they had stolen from Josh. He had had a pack horse with barrels of water to make it across this desert. When they were done with that, Pete headed back to Josh. Josh tensed as he knew it was now or never because they would know that he had gotten his hands loose. He got his hand as far out of the rope as he could without Pete seeing him. When Pete walked up beside him intending to give him water, Josh jumped off the horse and landed on Pete. They struggled on the ground but Josh was in a hurry because he knew Frank would be coming around that horse in a moment. He punched Pete as hard as he could and then grabbed his gun. Just as he got the gun out of the holster, Frank came around the horse with his gun drawn already. Josh got the gun up and fired before Frank could but then Pete hit Josh on the back of the head with the canteen and then he grabbed Josh's hand that held the gun. They struggled over the gun, stirring up an awful lot of dust. Pete finally hit Josh in the face with the canteen, and Josh fell back. Pete grabbed the gun then and pulled the hammer back. He aimed and Josh and thought of shooting him but he had to remember that he was worth 2000 dollars.

Instead, Pete jerked Josh up off the ground. Josh was addled and almost fell but he stood and glared at Pete. "You're gonna dig a grave for him!" Pete declared. "Now, get busy!"

"Shovel?" Josh asked.

"We didn't bring one! You can dig with your hands!"

"How do you expect me to dig one with my hands?"

Pete pulled the hammer back on the gun. "I don't know, but you better start figuring it out!"

Josh thought this was worse than before. He knelt on the sand and started digging. He knew this was going to be a long, long afternoon. By the time he got the grave dug down to three feet, the sun was going down, and he was exhausted. Not only that, but his hands were almost bleeding, but at least Pete had not been stingy with the water.

"That's deep enough," Pete said. "Get it over with."

Josh dragged Frank over to the grave and buried him there. As he was putting the sand back in, he wondered how many people he had buried in his trek across the west. He thought it would be a double digit number if he knew it. With all the Indian raids he had seen and all the people he had buried who attacked him and he fought back…now, he was burying someone in the desert. His hands were sore and almost stiff now, so he knew he would not be trying to get away from Pete again, and Pete would most likely be very wary.

When he was done, they mounted up and Pete made Josh ride ahead of him as they continued on across the desert a little further before nightfall. Pete finally decided to make camp and stopped. He was silent as he made Josh get down off the horse and tied him up. He was not tied like before, but his hands were tied to his feet behind him so that he would be sure and not get away. He lay there on his stomach on his bedroll and watched Pete fix the fire and start cooking.

Pete looked at Josh with a frown. "If you weren't worth two thousand dollars to me I would have killed you," he said.

"I didn't want to kill him," Josh replied. "I wanted to get away from the two of you! What if you were in my place? You are holding me hostage and trying to take me to a man that you know is going to kill me."

"Shut up with your sob story. I don't want to hear it."

"Do I get to eat tonight?"

"I'll think about it. I know you're just trying to get me to untie you so you can try and escape again. It won't work."

"You expect me to eat like this?"

Pete grinned with a devilish grin. "Hey, you can always eat without your hands," he said.

Josh frowned. "No thanks," he said.

Pete finished making the food and started eating. "Sure is good to have a good meal in the evening after a long, hot day of riding," he commented.

Josh knew he was just trying to make him hungry. He did not have to do all that…he was already hungry. He would not be humiliated though. He supposed Pete had decided to torture him now because he had killed Frank. If he could have had one more second or two, Pete would not be in control here. "You sure you don't want anything?" Pete asked.

"Not unless you're going to cut my hands loose so I can eat it," Josh replied.

Pete smiled. He dipped out a plate of food and set it close to Josh, who glared at him. "I thought you didn't like torturing people," Josh said.

"Torture?" Pete asked. "I'm just trying to give you something to eat."

"No you're not. You know I can't get that food."

"You can't say I didn't try."

Josh lay there and stared at that food wishing that he could get it but it was impossible. Pete finally finished eating and then lay down to sleep. "Don't try anything," he said. "I wouldn't want to have to shoot you."

"I'm sure you wouldn't," Josh replied with spite.

When morning came, Josh felt like his hands were numb from being tied all night. He was even hungrier now. He did not know if he would make it without food, although he had gone whole days without food before. Pete was soon up and making breakfast. Josh's mouth watered at the smell. "Can't you untie me so I can eat?" he asked.

"I'll think about it," Pete said.

When the breakfast was ready, Pete went over to Josh and untied the rope that held his feet to his hands. He held the gun to Josh's head. "If you try anything, I won't hesitate to shoot you," he said.

Josh wished he could try something but he would have to cooperate for now. If he got wounded out here in this desert, he would most likely die before he could get any help. He would have to just hold out until they got to a town or someplace with other people around.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Midday came around, they were coming to the edge of the desert. Josh could see that there was sparse grass here and there and then finally, it began to be thicker. Soon, they began to see trees and something besides sand. Pete quickened the pace as they got further into a cooler place, and finally, they found a big Oak tree and stopped under it where there was a big water hole. They both jumped off the horses and hit the edge of the water with their knees, and the horses stuck their noses deep in the water.

Josh stuck his head in the water and it felt so good he let the water run down his body which made him shiver. He had been so hot the last few days and now that cold water was a shock. He drank enough to cool him off and then he lay down in the grass. His hands were still tied in front of him but that certainly did not hinder him at all.

Pete had cooled his own self off but now he drew his weapon. "Get over here," he said pointing to the tree.

"I'm not doing anything right now," Josh said. "Can't I just lay here in this shade?"

"Sure. You can lay right over there tied to that tree."

Josh got up and moved over to the tree, and Pete tied his hands to the tree, and then he lay down in the grass to enjoy the coolness. Josh watched as the horses enjoyed the coolness by wallowing in the grass that they had not seen in a while. Then they bucked and ran, but then Pete picketed them in the grass.

Josh lay down in the shade under the tree and slept. He supposed he was in a better situation than Pete at the moment. He could lay here and sleep and rest, but Pete had to worry about him getting away. He had not thought of another way to get away yet, but he would after he got over the heat of that desert.

Pete woke Josh up by shaking him. "Get up!" he demanded. "We're going on!"

Josh woke up and wished he did not have to get up but he got up anyway. They mounted up and headed on. "I'm glad we're out of that desert," he remarked.

"So am I," Pete replied. "It's not too far to Mike Flanigan's place now."

"Why don't you let me go?"

"I'm not going into that question again. I need that money and I'm going to get it."

"No matter what happens to me."

"Why should I care what happens to you? You're no friend of mine."

"Whether we're friends or not, we're still human beings, right? I wouldn't turn you over to some butcher. I turn people over to the law."

"Yeah, you and your high and mighty ways."

"I can't help it because you don't do things by the law. My father taught me to do things by the law, and I wish I had always listened to that."

"Don't give me any of your lectures either."

Josh decided he might as well stop talking to the guy and start trying to think of a way to get the best of him, or he was going to end up in the hands of Mike Flanigan. They traveled on until they came to a town which was not far from Flanigan's ranch. Josh frowned as he realized Pete was going around the town. It was the town of Janesville, California. Josh was good friends with the sheriff in that town. He knew if he could get into the town and get to the sheriff, he would help him. He thought about just spurring his horse and running for it but he was sure Pete would shoot him in the back.

As Josh was thinking about all that, he heard the click of a gun and he looked to see that Pete was aiming at him. "Don't get any ideas," he said. "I will shoot you."

"And then you won't get your money," Josh replied.

Josh stared toward the town as they rode around the outside of it. He did not see anyone out behind the buildings which was where they were. There were a few trees here and there between where they were and the back of the buildings. Suddenly, two kids ran out between the trees laughing and playing. They were surprised to see the two horsemen. Josh had seen those kids before…they were the sheriff's kids. He looked at them to make sure they saw him and hoped that they would tell their father that they saw him. They waved to him, but he could not wave back because he was tied to the saddle horn. He just stared at them hoping they would run and tell their father.

They passed on by the town and headed on down the trail toward Mike Flanigan's ranch. Josh hoped someone would come along the trail who knew him but he wondered what would happen if they did. He did not have to wait long to see because he heard hoof beats coming down the trail. He supposed this was a fairly busy trail.

Suddenly, someone came around the curve in the trail. He drew up as he saw them. "Whoa," he said.

Josh recognized the man…and it was the last person he had wanted to see…Mike Flanigan. "Well," Flanigan said. "I see you got him."

"Yes sir," Pete replied.

"Where's Frank?"

"Dead."

Flanigan looked at Josh and moved over closer to him. "I've been waiting a long time to get you," he said.

"I didn't murder your son!" Josh declared. "He drew on me!"

"Are you still singing that same song?"

"It's the truth!"

"Lies!" Flanigan looked at Pete. "Bring him on to the ranch."

Josh was starting to get very nervous now or he thought maybe it was becoming more than nervous…more like fear. He pulled at the ropes that were holding his hands to the pommel but they were tighter this time than they had been before. He hoped there would be someone at that ranch who would help him but he knew no one who worked there, or at least, he did not remember anyone who worked there. He had been to this town several times working but he had only been to this ranch once…and that was enough to cause this trouble he was in now. He had been after a man named Lawrence Fryer who was wanted for murder, and he had been there talking to Mark Flanigan telling him that he had seen his girlfriend with Josh and that they were doing more than just talking. Fryer had done that to help himself get away, but it had not worked.

As they came into the ranch yard, Josh remembered that big house and the front yard which was where he and Mark had had their gun battle. They stopped in front of the house and Pete tied the horses to the hitch rail. Mike Flanigan dismounted and took his gun from the holster. "Get him down," he said.

Josh wondered if he would just shoot him there. Pete came over to him and untied his hands from the saddle and Josh climbed down from the horse. "You're making a mistake, Flanigan," Josh said.

Flanigan glared at him and then hit him with the gun. Josh fell to the ground. Pete wanted to complain but he could see how angry Flanigan was. "Get him into the house and then I'll pay you," he said.

Pete got Josh up, glad that this would be the last time he had to drag him anywhere and took him into the house. "Lay him on that settee there," Flanigan said.

Pete got Josh onto the settee and then looked at Flanigan. "I'd like my money now, if you don't mind," he said. "I want to go into town. I've had a long, hard ride."

"You deserve it."

Flanigan gave Pete the money. "Thanks." Pete looked at Josh one more time and then left that house. He wanted nothing more to do with that bounty hunter. He intended to go into town and spend a lot of time in the saloon. He had no time to think about Josh Randall.

As Pete rode into town, everyone turned to look at who had come in, but they were not very interested when they saw him. The sheriff, however, was interested in who had come into town. His kids had come into his office all excited about seeing Josh Randall, but they said he did not wave at them and that he was with another man. They had thought he was tied to the saddle.

Jake Warren had been the sheriff in this town for about five years. He had gotten to know Josh Randall and he knew he was an honest man. He could not figure out why his kids had thought he was tied to a saddle…but he knew Pete. He was a bounty hunter too. He stared at him as he went by on his horse.

Pete did not look at the sheriff. He knew the man must be suspicious about something but he had not been in this town for a long time, probably longer than it had been since Josh had been here. He rode on over to the saloon and got down from his horse. While he was tying it to the hitch rail, he noticed that the sheriff was coming that way.

Warren walked over to Pete. "What you doing in town?" he asked.

"I want a drink, sheriff," Pete said. "Something wrong?"

"You just keep that gun in the holster."

"I intend to unless someone else around here doesn't want to keep theirs there."

"You seen Josh Randall?"

Pete stared at him a moment. "No. Why?"

"Cause my kids said they saw him and it looked like he was tied to a saddle. Now, you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Pete tried not to grit his teeth. Those two kids had been the sheriff's kids. "Sheriff, all I want in this town is a drink," he said. "I'll be leaving tomorrow morning. Why are you so concerned about that bounty hunter?"

"He happens to be a friend of mine and if I find out you've done something to him, you're going to find yourself unwelcome in this town."

"Good day, sheriff."

Pete went on into the saloon. He did not see why a sheriff was so concerned about a bounty hunter. He certainly had no sheriff that was friends like that with him.

Jake Warren went back to his office where his deputy was sitting at the desk. "Bryan, you stay here and keep an eye on things," Jake said. "I'm going to check something out."

"Like what?" Bryan asked.

"Just keep an eye on things and if I'm not back in an hour, you get some men together and come looking for me out to the West."

"Yes sir."

Jake went out and got his horse and headed in the direction that his kids had said Josh was going. He knew that Mike Flanigan's place was out there and he also knew what a grudge Mike had against Josh. If Josh went down this trail, someone on that ranch would have had to see him, and maybe he was there. He knew Flanigan had that bounty out on Josh and he could not get him to cancel it.

Jake neared the ranch and watched a moment before he went on down to the house. He did not see anyone around so he got down and went up to the door. Before he could knock, the door opened. "Howdy, Sheriff," Mike said. "What brings you out this way?"

"Josh Randall," Jake replied just to see Mike's reaction, and there was one, even though he tried to hide it. Jake saw the muscle working in Mike's jaw as he clamped his teeth together.

"What about Josh Randall?"

"Someone saw him coming this way. I wondered if you had seen him. I thought it was odd that he would come through town without stopping to see me. We're good friends you know."

"Oh yeah, I know it, Sheriff. Such good friends that he got away with gunning down my son!"

"You know that was a fair fight, Flanigan! If you have got Josh Randall out here, you better give him up."

Flanigan stepped closer to Jake. "Are you threatening me?" he asked.

"If something happens to Josh, I'm going to come down on you. You understand that?"

"Get off my property!"

"I'll be back, Flanigan. And when I come back, I won't be alone."

Jake went back to his horse, being careful to keep an eye on Mike. He knew that man was bitter and he might shoot him.

Once Jake was gone, Mike went back into the house and where Josh was still lying on the settee. He had a bump on his head where he had hit him with the gun. Mike went over to him and jerked him up to sitting by the collars. "Wake up!" he demanded and shook him violently.

Josh opened his eyes slightly but he was not awake by any means. "Wake up, Randall!" Mike said but he realized he was not going to wake up. He would have to move him out of this house before someone else arrived here looking for him. He went out the back door. "John! Fred! Come inside!"

Mike went back in to wait for John and Fred. They soon arrived. "Get him up and get him out to the hay loft," Mike said. "Make sure he's covered with hay."

"Isn't that Josh Randall?" Fred asked.

"Sure it is. Why does that matter? Just get him out there."

John and Fred got Josh up and carried him out to the barn and did as Mike had told them. He came out to the barn. "You two keep an eye on him," Mike said.

"What are you planning to do with him?" Fred asked.

"I paid two-thousand dollars for him. I'll do whatever I want to do with him."

"We'll watch him."

Mike went back to the house. He knew he would have to come up with some sort of plan to get Randall away from here so that the sheriff could not find him.

Fred was standing in the barn with John. "I'm going outside," John said. "You stay in here and watch him."

"Sure," Fred agreed.

Fred watched John go outside and then he climbed up to the hay loft where Josh was still lying unconscious. He raised him up and patted his face. "Josh," he whispered. "Josh, wake up!" He patted his face again. "Josh, come on. Wake up."

Josh began to move a little. "Come on," Fred said. "If you don't wake up, you're going to find yourself in a lot of trouble!"

Josh finally got his eyes open. He looked around him and did not know where he was. "You're in the barn," Fred said.

Josh shook his head to try and get his vision to clear. He looked at Fred. "Fred?"

"Yeah, how did you get in this mess?"

"Where am I?"

"I told you, you're in the barn. You have to get up. Mike will be back out here as soon as he can."

Josh rubbed his head and tried to sit up. Fred pushed him up. "What happened?" Josh asked.

"All I know is that Mike told me and John to watch you," Fred said. "I didn't know you were here until that. How did you get here?"

"Some bounty hunter brought me here for two-thousand dollars."

"Oh. Well, come on. You have to get up."

"What's going on?"

"He's probably planning to move you somewhere that will be hard to find you," Fred said. He pulled Josh up and he swayed on his feet. "Come on, Josh."

"Just give me a minute. Where's my gun?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything about this except that you're in a lot of trouble."

Fred helped Josh get down out of the loft, barely keeping him from falling off the ladder. Josh rubbed his head. "Come on," Fred said and grabbed Josh by the arm and led him to the back door of the barn. He was not sure what he was going to do, but he would get Josh out of here. He had saved his life before, and he would not let anyone kill him if he could help it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done. Hope you all enjoy it. :) miss37**

Fred got to the back door of the barn and peeped out to see John smoking. He had to figure out a way to get Josh out of there without getting them both shot. "Stay right here," he whispered to Josh. "I'll try to find your horse and gun."

Josh nodded as he leaned against the wall. He still felt terrible and he had a headache. It had taken him a few moments to figure out what was going on again. He knew he had to get it together or he would be back in the same situation he was in before, and he had no desire to be in the hands of Mike Flanigan. Being forced to walk across that desert had drained a lot of his strength. When he got out of this situation, he was going to take some days off.

Suddenly, Josh heard the front door of the barn. He backed into a dark corner out of sight, and then he saw Mike come in. "Hey, Fred! John! Where are you?"

Josh stayed as still as he could as he watched Mike climb that ladder up to the loft. He did not have his gun or anything. When Mike got up the ladder and discovered that Josh was not there in the loft, he whirled around and drew his weapon as he looked around the barn. Josh stayed still trying to be behind the door of the barn.

Mike climbed back down the ladder and began looking around the barn. He looked toward the barn door. "Come out of there, Josh Randall," he said.

Josh stood still. He thought the man was just guessing but he heard the hammer of the gun. He pushed the door back slowly and held his hands up. Mike glared at him. "I should shoot you dead right here," he said. "But I have to get you out of here."

"You won't get away with this, Flanigan," Josh said.

"Get out of that corner."

Josh moved out of the corner and Flanigan walked over to him. "I'm done being pushed and jerked around," Josh declared. "You pull that trigger and it's going to bring people out here."

"If you think I won't shoot you, you're dead wrong."

Suddenly, Flanigan fired and Josh felt something hot go into his left thigh. He fell to his knees as his leg collapsed. Just then, Fred came back in with his gun drawn, but Mike Flanigan was ready and he fired. However, Fred ducked out of the way and fired back, hitting Flanigan in the leg.

Flanigan moved over to the other side of the barn and got behind a barrel. Josh was moving too, knowing that if Flanigan got aim at him, he would kill him. He got over to the opposite side of the barn behind the wall of one of the horse stalls. "Give it up, Flanigan!" Fred said. "You can't get away with killing him!"

"He killed my son! I have a right to kill him!"

"Your son asked for it! You don't have any right!"

"Shut up, Fred! This is no concern of yours!"

"Yes it is! Josh is an honest man! He's no killer!"

"You're kidding right?"

While they were talking back and forth, Josh was trying to move from the area that he was in to get behind Mike Flanigan and jump him. It would be very difficult to do that though since he was on the other side of the barn, and because his leg was bleeding and hurting. On top of that, he did not even have a gun, but there were plenty of weapons in a barn. However, he was not sure he wanted to get so close to a man who wanted to kill him.

Josh finally got past the stall divider and crawled across the next stall. Flanigan saw him and shot at him as he was diving for the next stall. When Flanigan did that, it gave Fred a chance and he shot Flanigan in the arm and he dropped the gun. Fred got up then and walked over to Flanigan. "Don't move," he said.

"Look out!" Josh yelled as he saw John coming into the barn.

Fred rolled out of the way as John fired and then Fred fired and did not miss. Fred looked at Josh. "Thanks," he said.

Josh got up and limped over to Fred as they faced Flanigan who was standing now with a glare that looked like it could melt steal. "I'm not done with you, Randall," Flanigan sat with gritted teeth.

"Yes you are," Josh replied. "I want to know where my gun is."

"I wouldn't tell you if I knew."

"I guess that means that Pete took it with him then."

Just then, they heard some horses ride up outside. Josh was relieved to see the sheriff come into the barn with two deputies. "Well, I knew you were in trouble, Josh," the sheriff said.

"How did you know that?" Josh asked.

"You're always in trouble."

Sheriff Warren noticed the blood on Josh's pants. "Hey, you're wounded," he said.

Josh nodded. "I need a doctor," he replied.

"We'll get you to one."

Later, Josh was lying in the doctor's office where Doctor Adams told him that he was not to get off the bed. "I want my gun back," Josh declared.

"You won't need a gun if you don't stay off that leg," Dr. Adams said. "You'll bleed to death. It has to heal."

Josh sighed. "Can you at least get Jake over here so I can talk to him?"

"I'll get him but you stay on that bed."

"Sure."

Josh lay there and waited while the doctor went to get the sheriff. Soon, Jake walked into the doctor's office. "So, what do you want to see me about?" Jake asked.

"You know a man named Frank Colburn?" Josh asked.

"I've heard of him. Always running around with a man named Pete Jenkins."

"Well, I buried Frank in the desert, and Pete is the one who brought me here to Mike Flanigan."

"Oh. Well, I think he's still in town."

"I hope he is. He still has my gun, and I want it back."

Jake nodded. "I'm sure you do. I'll see what I can do about it."

"Now, Jake, I want my gun back and if you don't get it for me, I'm going to have to get up off this bed and get it myself."

"You just simmer down. I'll get it."

Josh sighed and folded his arms as Jake left the room. He hated lying here on this bed. He wanted to go over there and get his gun back but he did not want to bleed to death. He had often found that what was important to one person was not near as important to others. He knew his gun was not all that important to Jake even though he was his friend.

Just then, the door opened, and Fred walked in. "How you feeling?" he asked.

"I'll live," Josh replied. "Thanks to you."

"You owe me one. Next time we get shot at, I hope you have your gun with you."

"So do I. Hey, why don't you go over there and take it away from Pete Jenkins for me?"

"Hey, you already owe me one."

"I'll owe you two."

Fred shook his head. "You're something else," he said. "What if he ain't so cooperative?"

"Change his attitude."

Fred groaned as he turned to the door. He could see that twinkle in Josh's eyes. "You're going to make this up to me," he said.

"Don't worry," Josh replied. "I'll let you win the next time we play poker."

"Let me win! Why you overstuffed shirt! You couldn't beat me at poker on your best day!"

"Are you kidding? I woulda beat you the last time if you hadn't been hiding those cards."

"What cards?" Fred knew Josh was just trying to stir up something so he would want to play cards. "We'll settle this later."

Josh smiled as Fred left the room. He hoped he could get his gun back. He had to have it in his line of work.

Fred walked over to the saloon and went inside. He knew if someone was in town, they were usually in the saloon. He looked around the room and then went over to the bar. "Hey, do you know where I can find a man named Pete Jenkins?" Fred asked.

"He's been in here spending a lot of money," the bartender said. "He's over there in a poker game now."

Fred looked across the room. "Which one?"

"The red head."

"Thanks."

Fred walked over to the poker table and watched the game for a moment. "Pete Jenkins?" he said.

Pete looked up at him with cold blue eyes that were light enough to be almost ice. "Who wants to know?" he asked.

"I believe you have something that belongs to a friend of mine."

"Like what?"

"Like a sawed-off rifle that belongs to Josh Randall," Fred said.

Pete glared at him. "Who says I have it?" he asked.

"Josh says you have it. Now are you going to give it up or am I going to have to take it from you?"

Pete stood up and Fred moved into a stance. Everyone else in the bar scattered. Pete stared at Fred but he did not see one bit of fear in his eyes. Pete swallowed hard which sounded loud in that room. "We can settle this real peaceful like," Fred said. "You give me that gun and you can go on living."

Pete frowned. "It's on my saddle," he said.

"Let's go get it."

Pete threw his cards down on the table and they walked outside. Fred heard the music start back up in the saloon as soon as they had gone outside. "I didn't care that much about bringing Josh Randall in," Pete said.

"Shut up and just get that gun," Fred replied.

Jake walked over to them. "So this is Pete Jenkins," he said.

"Sure is. I'm about to get Josh's gun from him."

"Well, I'll just accompany you two over there, cause when you're done with that, he's got a date with the jail house."

They got Josh's gun from Pete's saddle in the livery stable and then Pete went with the sheriff. Fred checked the rifle to make sure it was still working right. He walked back to the doctor's office where Josh was dozing on the bed. "You lazy good for nothing," Fred said as he walked in. "You're laying over here sleeping while I'm over there risking my neck to get this thing for you."

"You're just sore cause you don't have an excuse for laying around," Josh replied.

"Hey, I guess I don't have a job right now since my boss is over there in the jail."

"We might as well play a hand of cards then."

Fred gave him the gun. "There's your baby," he said. "I hope it's still operational."

"I'm sure it is," Josh said. "Why don't you go get those cards and maybe we can have a fair game? I don't think you would cheat an injured man."

"You're full of it. I'll be back."

Josh smiled as Fred left. He checked his gun and then waited. He knew he would be out of here in a week or two and be at it again. He supposed the trail beckoned to him and he was not one that could stay still in one place for long. He hoped maybe the call of the trail would stop being so loud one day and maybe the call of a good woman would be louder…but not now. He still had that one outlaw that he had to find…maybe then.


End file.
